


Accented

by skypilot_dlm



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: stargateland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypilot_dlm/pseuds/skypilot_dlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron wastes time when he's got work to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accented

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stargateland little!bang challenge on livejournal.

Waiting for his order Cam muses about the various accents he's come across along the way. This includes the barista at his favourite coffee shop who very obviously is from Ireland. And when Cam's triple shot espresso is ready, she tells him, "_'Dat'll be tree_' dollars sir." He smiles.

"Thanks," he says and takes his coffee. It occurs to him when his Irish barista smiles again, that she isn't the only one with an accent.

It wasn't until Cam and his family moved from North Carolina to Kansas after the crash that took his dad's legs that he realized spending his early years in his grandma's home state left him with an accent. He was eleven years old, the new kid, and he had an accent. Cam remembers his first few days of school that year; it wasn't as easy as he'd hoped it would be, as easy as his parents said it would be, but once he met his buddy Darryl, being the new kid with the funny accent wasn't so bad.

Although his North Carolina twang has lessened quite a bit since spending the rest of his youth in Kansas, a little of his grandma's home state stayed with him, especially when he gets excited. Like when he went through the gate for the very first time. Cam chuckles at his remembered "Hoo, doggie!" after crossing the event horizon.

Walking back to his car, the accent theme stays on his mind. He thinks about all the aliens he's encountered and why most of them sound, to him, as though they're sporting English accents like the Ori priors for example.

And then there's Vala and her pseudo-European accent. Just where did that one come from anyway, he wonders. He's met her father after all, but then she did say that her mother raised her more or less alone. On his way back to the mountain, Cam muses more about Vala and her peculiar accent. It's part of her arsenal of seduction and he's watched it in action. A purred, accented "darling" and the poor young SF in her line of fire doesn't stand a chance. Too bad it isn't working on the one man in Vala's orbit who seems immune to her verbal seduction. Speaking of Daniel, Cam figures he'll ask his resident anthropologist-slash-linguist to shine a light on accents and his sudden fascination.

Back on base and with paperwork to avoid, Cam goes in search of Daniel who isn't too hard to find since SG-1 is on stand down at the moment. Leaning into the doorway of Daniel's lab he calls out, "Jackson." Daniel spares him a brief glance and goes back to his book.

"What's going on Mitchell, do you need something?" Daniel asks without looking up again. Cam takes that as his cue to enter Daniel's domain. He pulls out a stool and sits.

"Accents, what's your take on them, you know, as a professional?" Cam asks. Daniel looks up again at Cam's rather unexpected question.

"Seriously?" Daniel asks and Cam nods. "Why the sudden interest?" Daniel asks again.

"I was just thinking about what makes it all so interesting. Take Vala, she has some of the guys around here bending over backwards for her, and all she has to do is say something in a certain way with that accent of hers," Cam says and Daniel sort of shifts uncomfortably, but then quickly recovers with a small chuckle.

"What?" Cam asks.

"Oh come on are you telling me you don't notice it yourself?" Daniel says.

"What are you talking about?" Cam asks again.

"The mess, and the woman who hands out the desserts, all you have to do is turn up that twang you've got hidden there and she's giving you the whole tray," Daniel says. Cam thinks for a moment, obviously replaying the last few times he got a bigger piece of chocolate cake than usual. A sly smile forms on his face.

"So she's got a thing for southern accents," Cam says and smiles.

"Yeah, that's exactly it," Daniel continues. "Accents are fun, sexy, and interesting. They make fascinating conversation starters, they can be playful, and sometimes people use them to flirt, Vala's a classic example of that," he says, almost lamentably. Cam get's up and enthusiastically claps Daniel on the shoulder.

"See, I knew I came to the right man! Thanks, Jackson," Cam says with an exaggerated version of his own North Carolina accent.

As his day wears on Cam considers accents and flirting more thoroughly and the possible sub-conscious flirting he does using his, there's the mess hall lady like Daniel mentioned, and now that he's thinking about it, the new nurse in the infirmary, the one who's suddenly all thumbs the minute he says anything to her.

There is one other person, however, that Daniel and no one else on his team for that matter (except maybe Sam) knows about. With that person there's a lot of conscious flirting going on with accents or otherwise. The minute Cam found out a certain messy-haired lieutenant colonel secretly had a thing for southern accents, he poured on the charm. Considering how much time they spend apart Cam lays it on thick for his benefit when they are together, knowing he can literally charm the pants off his intended target. Cam smiles at the thought. He reaches his office and this time really tries to concentrate on getting some of his paperwork done. His mind eventually wanders again, and it's then Vala bounces into his office wearing her Vala-modified BDUs.

"Cameron darling, I'm bored," she says and sits on the corner of his desk facing him.

"Vala, go bother Jackson, I've got work to finish," Cam says, but really he's glad for the interruption.

"I was just there, he sent me here," she says, and Cam notes, she's trying that accented purring thing on him. He chuckles.

"What?" she asks, with innocent, wide eyes.

"Nothing, come on, let's go get some cake," Cam says, and hustles her out of his office. "We'll see who gets the bigger slice," he adds and Vala gives him a confused look.

"Cameron, darling are you all right, did you bump your head sparring with Muscles?" she asks.

Cam shakes his head and laughs. "I'm fine, darlin'", he says, throwing an arm around her shoulder and adding his own bit of accented purring.

 

~End


End file.
